(Really) Young Justice
by AKLNxStories
Summary: A humorous series of one-shots about the Young Justice team if they were a few years younger than they were in the show. May add in a few sequels of the more popular one-shots. Rated K \( )/
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is going to be a humorous little fluffy mini-series about the Young Justice team, except their younger than they are in the show. I just randomly got this idea after watching a cute puppy commercial :). **

**Robin: 7**

**Wally: 9**

**Artemis: 8**

**Miss. Martian: 8**

**Superboy: 10**

**Aqualad: 11 **

**Roy: 12**

**I really hope you guys enjoy :)**

**~Kat**

**(Really) Young Justice**

"Ouch! Robin you're pulling my hair!" Wally whined flailing his arms wildly. "What are you even doing?"

Robin didn't answer, instead he laughed to himself as he sat down, content with his 'nest' on top of Wally's head. Wally glanced up as part of the blanket Robin was using fell onto his face. Wally crossed his arms and huffed. His pouty face was soon replaced by a mischievous Grinch-like smirk. He tilted his head ever so slightly and Robin cried out as he tumbled forward next to Wally on the couch. His face crumpled as if he would cry and Wally's green eyes widened and he looked around wildly.

Robin took a huge breath and… laughed. The 7 year old giggled and wrapped his arms around his tiny frame and he rolled off the couch. Wally sighed with relief and ran a hand through his fiery hair. The last time Robin had cried Batman had showed up and gave everyone the Batglare. Wally shuddered at the thought and shook the memory away. Then a bright flash of light caught Wally's attention and he peeked over the side of the couch, his eyes widened with curiosity.

_What are _they _doing here? _He thought to himself.

The entire Justice League was walking into Mount Justice. Robin instantly stopped laughing and sat straight up. He jumped onto the couch and squeaked when he saw the league. A smile crept across his small face and his eyes narrowed behind his mask. He poked Wally and whispered something in his ear. Wally's face lit up and he bit his lip to suppress a laugh.

"Shhh." Robin giggled and shoved his friend playfully.

He grabbed a handful of tiny marble-like devices out of a pouch in his utility belt. He showed them to Wally who then had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Wally nodded furiously, his face turned red from trying to suppress his laugh. The two then slowly slid off the couch making sure that they were out of sight. Robin laughed and disappeared suddenly. Wally looked around frantically, trying to locate his best friend. He sighed when he saw him on a beam above the League.

Wally couldn't hold back his laughter anymore and he let out a short laugh but quickly ducked behind the couch and covered his mouth, laughing into his hand. Batman stopped short and looked around suspiciously. He turned and whispered something to the League. They nodded and almost looked amused. As soon as the League passed under the beam Robin was perched on, Robin threw the marbles down onto the League and a thin layer of smoke engulfed them quickly. Robin laughed and leapt down, landing on Batman's head. Wally shot forward and looked around in the smoke for Flash. It was hard for a 9 year old to see, so he clung onto the nearest red colored thing. Batman _smiled _as Robin threw his arms into the air and flashed the Justice League a huge smile.

"Surprise welcome for a surprise visit!" He exclaimed peering down at Batman upside from atop his head. "Hi Bats, whadda ya doing here?"

Robin leaned forward a little too much and slid off of Batman's head, only to fall right into his arms.

"There was a problem at the Watchtower, so we have to hold a meeting here for today." Superman responded turning his head when he felt something grab onto his shoulders. He smiled when he saw a pair of distraught green eyes staring back at him.

"Whoooooooooooooooooops…" Wally squeaked.

He had latched onto the wrong red colored person. Black Canary laughed from beside Superman and elbowed Wonder Woman who did the same once she saw the amusing sight.

"Yeah." Flash smirked and narrowed his eyes.

Wally let go of Superman and slid off of him using his cape as a slide. "You know, you superheroes should really pick a color other than red to dress up in." He said sheepishly.

Robin literally stood up on Batman's arms and peered over his shoulder.

"He's right. First off, red isn't very stealthy." He pointed out, grabbing his cape and covering half of his face with it, much like a vampire. "Black's the way to go." He narrowed his eyes menacingly.

"You should talk." Wally scoffed crossing his arms and nodding to Robin's uniform.

Robin straightened and dropped the cape back to his side. He glanced down at his uniform and bit his lip.

"Well played West, well played." He hissed and did a handspring off of Batman's shoulder, landing nimbly in front of Wally.

"But who needs stealth when you have agility." He snickered holding his head up high.

Wally cocked a brow and shot forward, sending a few loose papers flying, he quickly returned with a croissant and a beret.

"What agility?" He sneered waving the croissant in Robin's face.

Robin gave a short laugh and a smug look crossed his face. "You got that out of the fridge in the kitchen." He gestured to the pastry. "And that hat came from Artemis' room."

Wally stiffened and his face fell. "No doubts that you were trained by the world's greatest detective."

Robin smirked and shoved Wally playfully.

"Hey!" Artemis' agitated voice echoed throughout the cave.

Wally and Robin turned to see her storming down the hallway, her blonde pigtails bouncing as she stomped towards Wally. The speedster squeaked and he quickly took off the hat and hid it behind his back. He flashed her a charming smile.

"Croissant?" He asked hopefully holding out the pastry.

Artemis put her hands on her hips and growled. "I want my hat back West!"

Wally smiled sheepishly and slowly revealed the hat. Artemis snatched it out of his hands and stomped away.

"Touchy." Wally muttered.

Artemis whipped around and clenched her fists. "What?" She snapped.

Wally squeaked once again and sped away, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

"S'what I thought." Artemis grunted and continued to walk away.

Robin looked up at Batman with a huge grin on his face. "I have weird friends." He stated simply before taking off down the hallway after Wally.

A few chuckles emerged from the League as they went their own way down one of the hallways towards the meeting room.

"Why _are _we even here?" Flash asked as the League walked down the hallway.

"Ask your genetically engineered cockroaches that took over the Watchtower." Green Arrow grumbled.

"OK, I will as soon as I learn how to speak cockroachian." Flash responded with a smile.

Aquaman gaped at Flash in disbelief. "This is hardly a joke. Do you even know what we need just to subdue those insects?"

"Genetically engineered exterminators?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a short little Robin and Batman cuteness :3 **

**~Kat**

Batman picked up the pair of binoculars and scanned the cityscape. It had been particularly quiet that night and it took a lot not to just get up and head home with Robin. Beside him Robin sat on the edge of the building and yawned, kicking his legs over the side of the building.

"Do you see anything?" He asked rubbing his eyes with his mask still on.

"Don't do that." Batman said glancing away from the binoculars for a brief moment.

"Don't do what?" Robin asked, still rubbing his eyes.

Batman narrowed his eyes behind the binoculars. "That, don't rub your eyes."

Robin huffed and pouted, crossing his arms. "Why not?"

Batman tried to suppress a small smile. "Because you're mask will get stuck on your face forever if you do."

Robin stiffened and fingered the mask. Not stuck. "Liar." He said pursing his lips.

Batman shrugged. "Go head, but when your mask becomes part of your face, don't say I didn't warn you."

Robin eyed him defiantly but didn't rub his eyes after that. He watched the city lights with interest and wondered how so many bad things happened in such a beautiful city. He yawned once again and his head lolled to one side. He slowly began to tilt forward but he quickly caught himself and shook his head to keep himself awake. He had no plans of falling off of a 5 story building that night.

"Robin," Batman said. "Go to the other side of the building and see if you can spot anything from there."

Robin gave a curt nod and took a pair of night vision goggles from his utility belt. Batman shook his head. For an 8 year old he was pretty impressive. Batman returned his gaze to the city and he thought he saw a shadow run across one of the streets. He straightened and leaned against the ledge to try to get a better view. A sudden clang from behind him made him jump slightly and he whipped around. Robin was lying on his side beside the ledge.

Batman dropped his binoculars and rushed to his side. He dropped to one knee beside him and turned him over onto his back. He was asleep. Batman sighed with relief and carefully picked up the sleeping boy. He smiled slightly and wrapped his cape around himself and Robin. The bad guys could wait for now. Tonight he was finally going to be someone other than the big bad bat. He was going to be the father that tucked his son into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in a while xD. I've had a ton to do. **

**Enjoy!**

**~Kat **

**Chapter 3 **

"Hey!" Artemis squeaked as Wally pulled one of her pigtails.

He pulled the other. "Knock it off!"

Wally stuck his tongue out at her and pulled both pigtails at the same time. Artemis shouted and slapped Wally right in the face. Wally tumbled from the couch onto the floor and stared at her with stunned silence. His face crumpled and turned red. Instead of the smug satisfaction she expected, Artemis felt a pang of sympathy and jumped down from the couch.

"I'm sorry Wally, I didn't mean it." she grumbled regrettably.

Wally hid his face with his hands and began to cry. Artemis poked him grumpily.

"Stop it!" she pouted. "I said I'm sorry alright?"

Wally peered out from behind his hands but quickly covered his face again. Artemis crossed her arms and leaned against the couch. Only what she didn't know was that Wally wasn't crying, he was laughing. He took his hands away from his face and rolled across the floor howling with laughter. Artemis' jaw dropped.

"Wally!" she screamed. "I hate you!"

He stopped laughing and made a fake pouty face. Artemis scrunched up her face and stomped away.

"I can't believe I got you to say sorry!" Wally laughed running to catch up with her. Artemis forcefully shoved him to the floor and continued down the hall.

Every few feet he would run in front of her and she would shove him aside again.

"You said sorry, you said sorry!" Wally chanted, laughing and pointing at Artemis.

Artemis growled, grabbed the front of Wally's shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"If you tell anyone about any of this, I'll turn you into a speed bump!" she hissed.

Wally's green eyes grew wide and he nodded his head quickly. She released him and he sped off down the hallway fearfully. Artemis held her head high with satisfaction and marched to her room.

**1 HOUR LATER **

Artemis walked into the cave's main lobby area and crossed her arms at the sight she saw. Superboy was brooding in the corner next to Megan who was braiding small tufts of Robin's hair, who protested and slapped at her hand every so often. Wally was sitting upside down on the couch whilst eating a bag of potato chips beside Aqualad who was smiling at a book he was reading. Roy was sitting in a chair with narrowed eyes and was sharpening in arrow with a rock. When Robin caught sight of Artemis he leapt to his feet, and ran over to her.

"Artemis! I can't believe you said sorry to Wally!" He exclaimed with a huge smile.

Everyone in the room froze and Wally clutched the bag tightly. He flashed Artemis a smile and slowly turned right-side-up. Artemis clenched her fists and stomped over to Wally who got to his feet.

"Whoops," he smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

Artemis roared with anger and threw herself at Wally who yelped in alarm. Robin gasped and scrambled onto the couch to get a look at the two heroes rolling across the ground.

"Aqualad, Aqualad! Do something! Artemis is gonna kill Wally!" Robin squeaked climbing halfway onto Aqualad's head.

"Hey!" Wally protested, but a punch to the face from Artemis returned his attention back to the scuffle.

Robin poked and shoved Aqualad who was still engrossed in his book.

"Not now Robin, King Triton just found Ariel's treasure trove." he marveled sticking his face further into the book.

Robin stared in horror at Aqualad, then at Artemis and Wally. He leapt off of Aqualad's head and landed in front of Megan with a handspring.

"Megan, Megan! Artemis is gonna kill Wally!" he whined.

Megan gasped and levitated into the air. She flew over the couch and hovered over the two wrestling kids.

"Cease the fighting!" she shouted at the pair.

The two continued to fight and Megan moved closer to them, which was a bad idea. She got hit by one of Artemis' wild punches and went flying across the room. Robin watched in stunned silence then advanced on Superboy.

"Superboy, Superboy! Artemis is gonna kill Wally!" he shouted.

Superboy shrugged and stared at the floor with a sad expression on his face. Robin roared with anger and scrambled to Roy who didn't take his gaze off of his arrow for one moment.

"Roy, Roy! Arte-"

"No,"

"But-"

"I don't care."

"Roooy!"

"If you don't get out of my eye line in exactly 5 seconds you're going to have a lot more to worry about than Artemis killing Wally."

Robin's eyes widened and he stared at Roy in disbelief.

"ONE,"

Robin squeaked and scrambled away behind the couch. He watched with despair as his two friends fought. Then a perfect, brilliant, amazing idea struck him like lightning. He took his emergency communicator from his utility belt and opened it. He pressed the button that went to Batman and waited while he bounced up and down.

"Robin?" Batman's concerned face showed up on the communicator. "What's-"

"Batman, Batman! ARTEMIS IS GONNA KILL WWWAAAAAAAALLLYYY!" Robin wailed.

With nothing more to say Robin shut off the communicator and shoved it back in his utility belt. He crawled alongside the fighting and called out to his friends.

"Hello? Guys!" he yelled.

"Guys stop!"

"Really!"

_"Recognized, Batman." _

"Guys!"

Artemis and Wally felt someone strong grab the backs of their shirts and hoist them into the air. They continued to swing at each other and call each other bad names.

"Enough." An intimidating voice growled.

Artemis and Wally both froze now realizing who had really intervened in their fight. Wally squeaked and put his hands over his mouth. He took one hand away and pointed at Artemis accusingly. Artemis gasped and shook her head. Batman scowled and dropped the two onto the floor. Wally scrambled to his feet and sped away leaving a trail of dust in his wake. Artemis ran in the other direction leaving Batman and Robin alone in the room. Robin beamed and put his hands on his hips, posing heroically.

"Thanks Batman!" He exclaimed launching himself into Batman's arms. "I can always count on you when my friends are killing each other!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating. I feel like this next chapter just had to happen. Wally and the Rouges have their first run-in when Barry takes him on a mission. When he gets captured who comes to his rescue? :3 Friend-Fluff :D. **

**P.S This chapter is going to be super long to make up for all the short chapter's I've thrown at you. :P**

**Ages: **

**Wally: 10 **

**Robin: 8**

**Enjoy! :D**

**~Kat**

**Chapter 4 **

Wally bounced up and down squeaking with excitement as his uncle handed him his suit. Barry bit his lip nervously, he didn't like the idea of taking the kid on a mission involving the Rouges. Wally wasn't trained enough and he really didn't have the attention span to notice when there was a real threat. All these thoughts made him even more hesitant to let Wally join in.

"I don't know Wally...These people... they're dangerous." Barry began pulling Wally's suit back a little.

"Danger schmanger," Wally scoffed grabbing the suit out of his uncle's hands.

He changed into it at superspeed and rushed over to the door. "Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon-"

Barry laughed lightly and ruffled Wally's hair. "For once in your life slow down!" he laughed.

Wally gasped and crossed his arms across his chest. "You should talk." he pouted lowering his head angrily.

Barry sighed. "Yes, I should, because I'm older than you."

"So?"

"That makes me in charge."

"Of everything?"

"No, you."

Wally let out a sigh of relief and dramatically sunk to the floor.

"Good, cuz if you were in charge of everything, the human race would be in some deep sh-"

Barry scowled and smacked the younger speedster upside his head gently before he could finish. "Watch your mouth."

"Oooowwwww," Wally whined rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't see why you're so upset, I learned that word from you." he added in smugly. "Good thing you're in charge." Wally howled with laughter and attempted to speed away but Barry caught him by the back of his suit. He lifted Wally, who was still running, into the air and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't get smart, you're lucky I'm even letting you come with me." he huffed.

Wally stopped running on air and glanced at his uncle. He smiled brightly and put his hands on his hips heroically. "Uncle Barry, you couldn't keep me away even if you tried."

Barry rolled his eyes and put Wally down. He ran to his room, grabbed his suit and put it on at record speed, then met Wally downstairs. He sighed dramatically and shook his head.

"I'm really not sure about this..." he continued. Wally groaned loudly and fell backwards onto the carpet. "What do you do if you get caught?"

Wally rolled his eyes and huffed. "Do whatever they say and respond only with, "Aye aye Captain!"" he smiled, saluting the ceiling.

Barry facepalmed and opened the door.

"Whhaaaat?" Wally whined getting to his feet. "Half these rouge guys are apparently a captain of something. If I respond with that, I don't have to worry about remembering names."

**LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEECUZIMANOOB**

Wally ran slightly behind Flash as the pair hurried to defuse an armed robbery.

"Wally!" Flash shouted over the wind whipping at the two speedsters. "You get the hostages, I'll handle Heatwave."

Wally nodded and the two hurried to the bank. When they reached it, Flash crashed through the two locked glass doors and skidded to a stop in front of Heatwave. The Rouge lifted his heat gun but Flash kicked it out of his hand. Wally took the distraction as his chance to get the hostages that were being held in the back room. He shot forward and crashed right through the wooden door, expecting to see hostages. What he saw instead was four people standing side by side each with a different looking gun in their hand. One of them wasn't holding a gun, it was a boomerang. Wally quickly sped to the side as the four began shooting at him. He dove behind a desk and flattened himself against the ground until the gunfire stopped.

"Wait." A calm yet puzzled sounding voice came from the other side of the desk. "If Flash is still out there distracted by Heatwave, then who's in here?"

Wally felt slightly confused himself. Where were the hostages, and who were these people trying to kill him? He carefully peered out from a gap under the desk. He saw the same four people, but he was able to get a better look at each of them. One was wearing a dark blue winter coat with snow boots and baggy pants. He had calm blue eyes and very short brown hair and was clutching a huge gun with a blue tint. The next person was younger looking, around 18 or 19, he was wearing a green hoodie and had a pair of sunglasses on. He held a normal black gun in his hand with a symbol of some sort of weird flute on the side of it. Then there was the weird boomerang guy. He was on the tall side with black hair and he wore a black leather jacket. He had on what looked like a pilot's hat and even though the opening of his jacket was small, Wally could still see boomerang's lined inside of it. The last man was just plain weird. He looked like a jester, or a dialed down version of the Joker. He had what looked like a squirt gun in his hand, but Wally knew better. Even though Wally had never met any of them, he knew they were the Rouges, without a doubt.

"Hey, maybe it's Flash's new brat, uh, what's his name Speedy?" He heard the boomerang man ask in an Australian accent.

Wally bit his lip to keep from shouting in anger. Why was his name so hard to remember? It was literally Flash with a K-I-D in front of it! Light footsteps slowly approached the desk Wally was behind and he dashed out from behind the desk and snapped the Australian guy's boomerang in half. Then he grabbed the two guns out of the weird looking Rouge's hands and threw them aside. Just as he began to double back to go after the guy with the jacket, a bright flash of blue hit the floor in front of him and Wally slipped on the sudden patch of ice that appeared before him. He let out a cry of alarm and tumbled to the floor, rolling until he hit the wall harshly. He shook his head and was about to speed away when two strong hands grabbed him by the collar of his suit and hauled him off the ground. Wally attempted to get free of the man's grip and tried to kick him but the man held him out far enough where he couldn't make contact.

"Aww, look it's the baby flash." The brightly colored jester guy sneered. The youngest one in the green hoodie snickered and crossed his arms. The Australian man with the boomerangs only gasped and pointed.

"See, I told you so!" he exclaimed.

The man with the coat restraining Wally turned his head slightly and scowled. "Shut up!" he barked.

"We set up this little_ fake _robbery to lure Flash here. The plan was to have Heatwave distract him while we set up in here, then when he came back here to free the 'hostages' well..." The man with the coat gave a short and quiet laugh while the Australian man twirled a sharp looking boomerang in his hands.

"What we weren't expecting," The man continued tightening his grip on Wally's suit. "Was the junior Flash mixing things up."

Wally scoffed and tried to punch the man. He came close but the man jerked his head back right as Wally's fist shot forward.

"Nice try." The man acknowledged, then he continued like it never happened. "I guess since you came in and ruined a well thought out plan, you'll just have to be our Plan B."

_How about no. _Wally thought to himself. He swiftly kicked out at the man and caught him right in the side of the head. The man seemed momentarily dazed then a frighteningly kind looking smile appeared on his face as he turned back to Wally.

"Cute," he began, looking back at his partners who all had smug looks on their faces. "Here, hold this for me." Coat man added in as he roughly dropped Wally onto the ground and shoved him at the boomerang guy.

Before Wally could even run the boomerang guy grabbed him and yanked his arms behind his back. Coat man slowly walked over to the desk he had placed his gun on and picked it up. He then turned to Wally who tried to hide his clearly frightened expression. Coat man snickered and lowered the gun.

"Chill out kid, I don't kill children." he sighed. "One of the very few rules I have, but just remember, rules can be broken."

"So, what are we going to do with him then?" The kid with the green hoodie asked.

Coat man smiled and gestured to the brightly colored man in the weird plaid clothes. The man beamed and took a rag and a bottle of liquid out of his pocket. "Easy, since he messed up our plan this time, he can be the bait for next time." Coat man hissed.

Wally tried to pull away from the boomerang man and scowled. "FLAAA-mmph!" he called but was cut off when the boomerang man clamped a hand over his mouth. Wally began struggling fiercely against the man and was shouting obscenities into the man's hand.

"Hey! Hurry up over there I can't-OUCH!" the boomerang man hissed. "He's biting me!"

The kid with the green hoodie covered his mouth and turned away as his face turned red with laughter and coat man raised a brow.

"Done!" the jester man sang and he walked over to boomerang man and Wally with the rag in hand. Boomerang man took his hand away and the jester guy covered Wally's mouth and nose with the rag. Wally froze for a moment and looked around the room confused.

_Is this suppose to be doing something to me? _He asked himself.

"Why isn't working?" Green hoodie asked.

Jester man shrugged and Coat man facepalmed. "He's a speedster you idiot, small amounts don't effect him."

"Fine!" Jester man pouted. He took the rag away from Wally who began to struggle again and poured nearly half the bottle of the liquid onto the rag.

"Wait! No! That's too-" Boomerang man tried to protest but Jester man had already covered Wally's mouth again. Almost instantly after he had Wally went suddenly limp and fell into Boomerang man's arms. "Much..."

"Nice going Trickster." Green Hoodie scowled shoving the bright colored man.

"I'd like to see you get called an idiot Piper! I got angry." Trickster protested shoving Green Hoodie back.

"Enough," Coat Man snapped silencing the two. He walked over to Boomerang man who had placed Wally on the ground. "Boomerang, get the kid, we're leaving."

"Aww, but why can't we just kill Flash noooow." Trickster complained snatching up his gun from the floor.

"Because, it's more fun to watch him scramble around trying to find his little sidekick." Pied Piper snickered.

"And we need to leave, Flash will be wondering what's taking the kid so long." Coat Man added in.

"Cold's right, we need to go now." Boomerang insisted glancing out the door to see Heatwave unconscious on the ground.

"Kid? Kid where are you!" Flash called.

Piper snickered and hurried out the back door as Boomerang picked up Wally and followed Captain Cold out the door as well.

"Kid!"

**MOOOO HA HA! I'm so evil! I said this would only be a chapter but I ****_LIED_****! :D Yay for cliffhangers! **

***Dodges swords, axes and cannon balls* **

**Yeeaaaahhh... it's mostly because I have to go eat and I wanted to leave you guys with a cliffy. I'll update when I get back so don't complain!**

**Next up: ROBIN SAVING WALLY AND POSSIBLE(hint hint) DADDYBATS WOOOO! **

**~Kat }:D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone! I am super sorry for not updating recently. RL=Blaaaah. I will try to update more frequently now. Sorry again. Enjoy Chapter 5!**

**Continuation of Chapter 4. **

Wally narrowed his eyes at Coat Man who revealed himself as Captain Cold. Wally's gaze flicked to each one of Flash's enemies. He was proud of himself for staring them down for ten whole seconds.

"Oh he's good." Trickster mused with an impressed smile.

Captain Cold rolled his eyes and turned around to type something on his computer. Wally jerked at the duct tape that bound him to a sturdy wooden chair.

"Why are your names so stupid?" he snapped suddenly.

Trickster gasped dramatically and stomped to the corner of the room to pout. Pied Piper crossed his arms.

"In case you've forgotten, you're the one who gave us the names." he scoffed.

"Well you didn't have to keep them." Wally retorted with a smug smile.

Piper scowled and balled up his fist. He lunged at Wally but Cold stopped him. "Don't stoop to his level."

"Yeah, you probably wouldn't be able to handle it." Wally said before erupting into a fit of giggles.

It took both Cold and Boomerang to hold back Piper who was seething with anger. Trickster however, was laughing almost as much as Wally was. Piper gave an exasperated sigh then whipped around and stormed out of the room. Wally finally stopped laughing and looked around the room. He was in some sort of apartment, he knew that much. He wasn't sure how we was going to get out of this one, and he wasn't even sure he wanted to get out. Uncle Barry would without a doubt kill him for being so reckless. Wally sighed tried his best to think up some ideas. Well, the option of annoying them until they let him go was on the top of his list. A sudden, soft tap on the window next to Wally jerked him from his stupor. Wally glanced around carefully and noted that the villains were hard at work on a laptop. He looked out the window and to his surprise saw Robin clinging to the ledge.

"Robin!" Wally exclaimed happily and Robin ducked down so he was out of sight. Wally cursed himself for being so loud and stupid when he saw the villains turn to face him. His eyes widened and he leaned back in his chair.

"Robins...are my... favorite bird." he quickly said. "How 'bout you guys?" he ended his question with a large toothy smile.

Cold and Boomerang exchanged an odd glance then slowly turned back to the computer.

"I like flamingos." Trickster sighed from the corner of the room.

"Do you?" Wally asked quietly.

"Cuz they're pink."

Captain Cold scowled and waved Trickster over.

Wally then turned back to the window to see Robin staring at him. Wally smiled with relief as Robin silently cut a small hole in the window with some kind of laser pen. Robin carefully tapped the circle of glass and made sure it didn't fall on the ground. Then he took it in his hands and hurled it at the open door across the room. Wally heard the glass shatter and a loud curse coming from the other room. Robin had unintentionally hit Piper. Wally stifled back a laugh and watched as the three villains at the computer raced into the other room. At that same moment Robin squeezed through the small hole he made in the window and leapt in front of Wally.

"Hiya buddy!" Robin beamed. Wally didn't respond because he was already laughing his head off from what had happened previously.

Robin let out a short laugh as well then began cutting his friend loose.

"Ouch! Robin be careful that huuuuuurts." Wally whined as Robin ripped off some of the duct tape. Robin scowled and ripped off the duct tape harder.

"You're lucky I even came for you." he responded.

"How did you know I was here?" Wally asked curiously.

Robin smiled smugly to himself and shrugged. "I hacked Justice League communications and heard that you had gone missing." he explained.

"Of course you did." Wally sighed.

"I was already on a patrol with Batman and got here as soon as I could. He doesn't really know where I am right now, which is probably best in my case." Robin continued.

Wally scoffed. "He's gonna kill you."

"Nah..."

"Oh he won't? Why's that?" Wally asked with a laugh.

"Because we'll have already beat him to it." A cold voice said from the door.

Wally gasped and Robin spun around to face four angry looking felons. Boomerang hurled a sharp metal boomerang at Robin but he dove aside and watched as it shattered the window behind them. Robin grabbed a small bomb from his belt and waited for the boomerang to come back. As it did he clicked a button on the bomb and threw it upward hoping that it would attach to the boomerang, which it did. The boomerang exploded right before it could return to Captain Boomerang and the villains ducked down and covered their heads. Robin leapt to his feet and scrambled to Wally. He cut the final piece of duct tape holding him to the chair and rushed for the door. Cold stepped in front of the door and made an attempt to grab the two kids. Wally moved to fast for him to catch but he caught hold of Robin's cape and yanked him back. Wally skidded to a stop and fell to the ground as he tried to turn. He scrambled to his feet but froze once he saw what Cold was going to do. He shoved Robin toward the broken window and glared at Wally.

"Let's give the kid his first flying lesson." he hissed with a curt laugh.

"No stop! He can't fly I already tried that out last week!" Wally protested.

"It's true I'm still plotting revenge on him." Robin jumped in.

Cold scowled and shoved Robin until he was at the edge of the window and right as Cold was about to throw him out of it a bat-a-rang came flying out of no where and hit Cold in the foot. He cried out in pain and fell backward clutching his foot. A dark figure suddenly swooped in through the window and landed in between Robin and Cold.

"It's Batman!" Trickster squealed and scurried out the door.

"I did _not _sign up for this." Piper hissed following closely behind Trickster.

"Crikey!" Boomerang exclaimed earning a glare from Cold and Batman.

Boomerang shrugged and walked casually out the door. Batman stood over Cold ominously and narrowed his eyes behind his dark cowl. Robin slowly peered out behind Batman and waved Wally over. Wally sped toward his friend and cowered behind Batman not wanting to be in his line of sight when he was that ticked off. Batman grabbed Cold by the front of his coat and yanked him to his feet.

"If you ever touch Robin or any of my colleagues again, I will make sure you get a flying lesson too." Batman growled glancing at the open window.

Wally and Robin exchanged an amused glance then watched as Batman dropped Cold and the villain scrambled away.

"You're just letting him go?" Robin protested loudly.

Batman turned around to face the small heroes. "Flash is waiting outside with a few Central City police officers." he explained. Then his expression turned grim. "What were you thinking Robin?" he scolded.

Wally huffed awkwardly and quickly walked away from the two.

"I was thinking about saving my friend." Robin responded crossing his arms defiantly.

"Without telling me where you were going?"

A mischievous smile crept across Robin's face. "Oh Batman, were you worried about me?"

Batman narrowed his eyes and whipped around heading for the door.

"You were, weren't you!" Robin called, trotting after his mentor.

Wally laughed and glanced out the window to see Flash outside talking frantically to a police officer. Wally gasped and shook his head. He was worrying his uncle by staying up here so long. He quickly sped downstairs and burst through the large metal doors of the apartment building. Without even pausing to slow down he pounced on his uncle's back and clung to him tightly.

"Kid!" Flash exclaimed.

Wally slid off his uncle's back and the older speedster grabbed Wally and pulled him into a tight hug. "I was so worried about you!"

"I told you I would be OK!" Wally said.

Flash gave him a doubtful look and put him down. "You got kidnapped."

"Yeah, well, there's that. But I'm OK!" Wally reassured.

Flash ruffled Wally's hair and laughed.

"Hey! We got an armed robbery going on down at the bank!" One of the police officers cried to another.

Wally gasped and beamed up at his uncle who rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? You _just _got rescued." Flash sighed.

"Who cares? I'm fine. Race you there!" Without another word Wally sped off toward the bank leaving an exasperated Flash in his wake. He smiled to himself then took off after his nephew.

**It was a little rushed at the end but meh. Reviews are LOVED! Please review if you can :D. **


End file.
